monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aller Anfang ist schwer
Aller Anfang ist schwer ist das erste ''Monster High'' TV-Special und das einzige in 2010. Es ist Teil der Staffel 1 und stellt einen alternativen Nebenverlauf zu der ersten oder zu der gesamten STAFFEL 1 dar. Das TV-Special wurde am 31.10.2010 ausgestrahlt und die DVD war mit den vier Einzel-Packungen der "Dawn of the Dance"-Puppen erhältlich. Diese erschienen im Juli 2011. Dies war keine wirkliche Überraschung, denn beides ist eng miteinander verbunden. Veröffentlichung auf DVD/Blu-Ray In Deutschland ist das Special ist bisher nur als Extra von Monster High Magazins 01/2011 veröffentlicht worden. Das Special erzählt die Story von Frankie Steins ersten Schultag an der Monster High. Zusammenfassung Die Neue zu sein kann furchtbar sein. Sieh dir an, was Frankie Stein an ihrem ersten Schultag an der monsterkrassen Monsterschule MONSTER HIGH erlebt! Handlung (Ausführliche Beschreibung der Handlung bitte hier einfügen.) Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass ...?"-Fakten Referenzen * Justin Biter ist die Monster High Version von Justin Bieber. * Die Jaundice Brothers are die Monster High Version der Jonas Brothers. * Der Orginal-Title des TV Specials ist eine Anspielung auf "New Girl @ School" (Das neue Mädchen an der Schule). * Das Magazin SevenTween ist eine Anspielung auf das Magazin Seventeen. Kontinuität * "New Ghoul @ School"'s relation to the Staffel 1 Webisoden ist either that it provides an alternative Sub-Kontinuität to the whole lot oder only to the first half. Regardless, the following Webisoden alle feature events equal but different to those in "New Ghoul @ School" ** "Jaundice Brothers" - Frankie ist 15 Tage alt. ** "Fear Squad" - Frankie becomes a member of the Fear Squad. ** "Substitute Creature" - Mr. Lou Zarr teaches Trigular Calcometry 101. * Heath Burns war neu an der Schule in der Webisode "The Hot Boy" und das war nachdem Frankie bereits eine Weile an der Schule war, aber er war schon länger ein Schüler als Frankie in "New Ghoul @ School". * "New Ghoul @ School" establishes Frankie's reliance on magazines to get ihr through teenage monster life. The Webisoden pick up on this starting "A Scare of a Dare". * In "Fur Will Fly", Draculaura also explains how sie used to like the Jaundice Brothers but ist a fan of Justin Biter these days. * In "Cyrano de Ghoulia", Draculaura too voices ihr need to be 1700 before sie ist allowed to have a boyfriend. Of course, this condition ist ignored oder no longer in effect during Staffel 2, when sie starts dating Clawd Wolf at age 1599. * "New Ghoul @ School" introduces Cleo's scream-powers. They'll be first featured in the Webisoden in "Idol Threat". * Heath hits on Frankie one other time, in the Webisode "Date of the Dead". Es could be a continuation of his flirt in "New Ghoul @ School" oder an alternative take on the same event. * Frankie will be taken off probation in the course of Staffel 2, but never officially so. Sie asks Cleo to take ihr off in "Scream Building", but ist denied because sie again causes Cleo to be covered in a drink. The subject never comes up again, but given everything Frankie und Cleo go through as Teil of the same team, it's not to be expected Frankie's still on probation. * The Mirror Bed shown in Frankie's room was released in November 2010, und reappears in the 2011 TV-Special "Fright On!". * While it ist not clear where to place the Staffel 3 Webisode "Fashion Emergency" Kontinuität-wise, it too represents a scenario that cannot take place in the same Sub-Kontinuität as "New Ghoul @ School" on account of the story of how Draculaura und Clawdeen acquire their Dawn of the Dance outfits. * Frankie recalls ihr leg coming loose during fearleading tryouts und 'hitting' the captain in "Escape From Skull Shores". Meilensteine * Die Glitterati haben ihr Cartoon Debüt. * Frankies Schlafzimmer wird zum ersten Mal gezeigt. Fehler * During the intro shot of the Tuesday segment, Frankie's eye colors are switched. * Draculaura notes that ihr "parents say" sie can't date until sie ist 1700. As later established, Draculaura only has one parent, ihr adoptive father. * In most of Monster High fiction, zombies only speak Zombie, but in the zombie flashmob-scene, the mob of zombies ist moaning in English. * SevenTween ist mentioned when Draculaura actually ist looking through a magazine called Monster Beat - in fact, Monster Beat ist the only magazine the girls look at in the entire movie minus the spreads Frankie has pinned-up on ihr Schlafzimmer wall. * Two times during the example routine, while there ist a close-up on ihr left arm, Cleo wears ihr 'Basic' jewelry instead of ihr fearleader bracelet. * At one point during the routine, Cleo's ankle bandage ist located on ihr right leg instead of ihr left. Es may seem this happens twice, but the second time ist actually a reused shot from when Cleo was turned away from Fear Squad candidates, even though sie ist at that time facing them according to the surroundign shots. * When Cleo tells the candidates its their turn, ihr torso ist not aligned mit ihr hips. * In Lagoona's introduction scene, when sie comes out of the water, sie wears ihr everyday outfit, while alle later shots show ihr in ihr pink bathing suit. Sie wears ihr hood in alle shots, even though it ist oder should be attached to ihr everyday jacket. Weiteres * Several scenes, art, und animation parts are taken directly from the Webisoden: ** The zombie flashmob animation ist also featured in "Fear Squad". ** Mr. Lou Zarr's animation und class scenes are also featured in "Substitute Creature" ** The scene of Frankie magnetizing the lockers und electrifying a row of students was also used in "Bad Scare Day". ** The moment in the creepateria before Frankie approaches Cleo für ihr interview has the same background layout as the intro shot of "Photo Finish". ** Cleo's art und animation when sie gets electrified when Frankie asks ihr to sign the petition ist also used in "Freakout Friday" when sie gets electrified by bad luck. * "New Ghoul @ School"'s intro music ist a different piece from the Fright Song than the Staffel 1 Webisoden use as their intro music, but it's the same piece as the Staffel 2 und Staffel 3 Webisoden use. * In addition to the above, "New Ghoul @ School" commences mit the opening of a fearbook. This setup would be copied by the Webisoden starting Staffel 2. * In both "New Ghoul @ School" und "Fear Squad", the fearleaders wear outfits without Monster High logo. The logo will appear on the uniforms starting Staffel 2. * "New Ghoul @ School" contains one of the very rare appearances of Heath Burns's "backgrounder"-style model~animation. The one other time it shows up ist in "Bad Scare Day". * The teenaged lunch lady on the cover of Monster Beat hat Frankies blaue und grüne Augen. While it can be argued that, as mit the cover featuring Lagoona, Frankie ist projecting on the cover, it ist very subtle und the only Weg in which the girl looks like Frankie. * In der englischen Version kann man hören, dass jemand innerhalb des Zombie-Mobs "trains" (Züge) statt "brains" (Gehirne) sagt und von einem anderen Zomibe mit dem Kommentar "Brains not trains, you idiot!" korrigiert wird. Kategorie:Specials Kategorie:TV-Specials Kategorie:New Ghoul @ School